Silly Avengers! Tricks are for Gods!
by jakiratsenekazu
Summary: Loki has been punished for his crimes against Midgard. Luckily for Thor, Loki gets to live. Unluckily for Loki, he is forced to work for the Avengers. How will Loki cope with the chaos that is the Avengers? Will he ever be freed from his punishment? Does he even want to be freed? Co-written story.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of exhaustion escaped the lips of the mischief god as whispered his enchantment. In a flash of green his magic swept across his body, changing his clothes from the black and green battle armor to more casual wear, cleaning the dirt and sweat from his form as the light passed over him. He fell onto one of the couches he had manifested for himself with the remainder of his magic. He had been pushed to his limits too often as of late. If he was unable to get adequate rest he feared what the overall lasting effects the strain would have on his body and his magical abilities.

Loki absent-mindedly rubbed one of the glowing green metal bracers that were clasped onto his forearms. Inscribed with mystical runes they restrained his magic to an almost laughable weakness. He was so far from his full strength that he might as well have been mortal. It sickened him to have fallen so low. If only that was the only insult he had to suffer.

After his capture by his so called brother, the forgotten prince of Asgard returned home only to be bound by these blasted bracers the second he arrived to his forsaken home. The Allfather, in his supposedly purposeful wisdom, found it fit to strip his beloved adopted son of everything he had ever worked for, everything he had rightfully earned by his own sweat and blood, leaving him capable of only the most rudimentary spells that even those pathetic mortals could accomplish. Though, again, this was not the only insult he was forced to suffer.

The thunderer plead the trickster's case before the Aesir courts, arguing for the petty life of a frostgiant who could not argue for himself due to that blasted muzzle, though if it was not for the thunder god his lips would have been sewn shut forever. Just like everyone else in that immortal realm, the courts bent to the will of their reigning prince, and the forgotten prince was spared, under certain penalties.

The first was the limitations on his magic. If only for the fact that they feared he would perish without his magic they would have stripped him of everything he had. But he had not been sentenced to death, and therefore, they let him keep some of his former power.

The second was his right to kill. His right as a god to take life from others was restricted due to the power of the bracers on his arms. They ensured that he would be unable to fatally harm another being so long as he was under their power, including himself. No matter how much he wanted, no matter how much he planned and schemed, every deathtrap he would create and implement would be rendered useless when the bracers would use his magic to save the victim. This was a precaution the thunderer begged for endlessly.

The third was by far the most humiliating.

Thor suddenly burst through his room's door, loudly shouting his joyous of his morning's greetings. Despite Loki's groans of protest to his entry, Thor continued to step closer, grasping his brother hard on the shoulder and upsetting his restful meditation.

"Come hither Brother." Thor shouted too loudly for all reason.

"For the love of the Nine Realms, Thor," Loki shouted as he pulled himself up slightly, rubbing his eyes. "Those dreaded scientist would not give me a moment of peace for the whole of the night."

"But Brother," Thor said as he shook Loki awake, "The house told me that there is a battle to be fought in the city. Come, fight with me Brother!"

Loki sighed. "I'm not at full strength; I would not be of use to you." He freed his shoulder with the back of his hand and slumped down on the couch again to rest. "Give me a moment to rest. These blasted bonds weaken me too much. I need to rest."

"But-"

"Hey, Goldilocks, Magic-man," the grading disembodied voice of Tony Stark shouted from every corner of the room. "We kinda need some help out here, you know, if you don't want the city under siege by the forces of evil."

"Ironman, my brother needs time to recover, he's—"

"No rest for the weary, we need every available Avenger on this, including Reindeer-Games. And that's an order."

Loki groaned slightly and pushed himself off of the couch. He could muster he summoned his battle armor with much exhaustion. Thor gave him a regretful look as Loki began call upon all of the magic he could from the desolate Midgard.

"As you command." He hissed violently in the room and used his magic to transport Thor and himself to the fight ahead.

Living without his full power, fine, he did not need magic to fulfill his plans. Being unable to take a life, very well, he need not take a life in order to win a battle. However the third provision of his freedom, and by far the most humiliating, was his inability to disobey the mortals who called themselves the Avengers. This was the greatest of the insults he had to bear, being a virtual slave to the mortals who defeated him, who had humiliated him, and humiliate him still. Working endlessly at the whim of the mortals, was his punishment to suffer.


	2. Chapter 2

The Avengers returned from their battle within the hour. It turned out that the battle was not such a big deal after all, much to Loki's dismay. By the end of it, Loki was supported on Thor's shoulder who laughed loudly in his ear, causing his already aching head more pain. The captain was as serious as always, chiding Iron Man over his recklessness as machines started taking his suit off of him. The beast disguised as a man had run off into Iron Man's building not too long ago, possibly trying to find something to hide his shame.

Thor had dropped his adopted brother roughly onto a couch and followed the now vulnerable Stark to his bar where they started drinking to celebrate their victory. Captain Rogers had frowned at their antics, considering that it was only one in the afternoon, and left immediately. Loki felt like he could understand Steve's feelings. Even he, raised as an Asgardian, never understood the idea of drinking heavily. The amount of alcohol a warrior like Thor would drink would make any other man lose his thoughts. Loki could never imagine being without his wit. They were all he had left now.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when Thor himself dropped heavily onto the couch next to Loki, making him jump. Thor had two mugs in his hands, offering one to Loki. Loki put his hand up in front of him, shaking his head and averting his gaze.

"Oh, come on, Loki! You can't even have one beer?" Tony chided from across the room.

"I'd rather not display any of my weaknesses to those I would consider my enemies," he retorted under his breath.

"Brother, we are not your enemies!" Thor boomed immediately, looking taken aback.

Loki frowned and met his brother's gaze. "You are mistaken. I only meant if we were taken by surprise like before."

Thor's mouthed opened in the shape of an "O" which he then filled with beer a moment later.

"Besides that, it is quite clear what my punishment indicates. I could not be your enemy even if I tried."

Tony snorted and chugged a whiskey on the rocks. "And how does that magic-thing-a-gig work anyway? Is it like a genie? Can I wish for supermodels? Though I don't know about you, but I don't need magic to get any tail!"

Loki sent a glare in Tony's direction and Thor stared on with a dumb smile on his face.

"Man of Iron, it is only because of magic that lets my brother live with us."

Loki sighed. "It amazes me how you have spent so much more time on Midgard than I, and yet you still do not understand the meaning of sarcasm."

Tony laughed openly. "Oh, it's good to have someone else who doesn't have a brain affected by his muscles or by being frozen for over sixty years. Speaking of brains, where's Banner?"

"He is in the lab, sir," JARVIS spoke, causing Thor to immediately stand and look alarmingly around the room and Loki to let out another sigh.

"But he's missing out on all the fun!" Tony whined in a not so-adult manner. "Put him on the intercom."

There were a few moments of silence until Bruce's voice came over the intercom.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment, Tony," Bruce muttered, making Thor jump alertly once more.

"Bruce, get your nerdy ass down here and drink with us!" Tony yelled, knowing that he could be heard just fine.

There was an audible groan that came from the speakers and a brief moment of silence, Tony knowing that Bruce was pinching the bridge of his nose as he normally does when he needs a moment.

"Did you really interrupt me to drink with you? Tony, this is incredibly delicate work that could contain hazardous results if something wrong were to happen and I…"

"Blah, blah, blah." Tony interrupted, having mimicked Bruce by making his hand look like a man yammering on and on and then smirking towards the Norse gods, the taller not understanding Tony's meaning and Loki raising one of his eyebrow. "I don't care what happens. You'll be good boy and come out here and socialize with your friends."

"Your lab could explode, I could lose control, many could die, and your building would undergo renovations once more." Bruce stated, seeming to deadpan at Tony's response.

"I can afford it. It would be fun even! We could use more fun around here. Besides, nobody's going to die with us around!" Loki raised both of his eyebrows this time. 'Was the mutant invasion less than twenty minutes ago not enough to appease him?' he thought incredulously, 'Does he still wish to battle?'

"I can't believe you," Bruce muttered inaudibly under his breath. He then spoke up for Tony to hear him, "Tony, I'll come down later. Right now I really need to…"

"My house, my rules!" Tony interrupted with almost too much glee in his voice. "Now get down here and enjoy your company like a normal person." Bruce let out a snort at that comment. "I'll tell Dummy to clean up the rest."

There was a pause after this. "I'll be down in a minute," Bruce resigned, ending the call not a second after.

Bruce, true to his word, walked out of the elevator ten minutes later. Tony and Thor lit up, immediately bombarding him with offers of alcohol and conversation. Loki looked on at the sight, peculiar at most.

It was interesting, to say the least, that his own brother would enjoy conversation with the mortals. The brother he knew before his banishment would snub the idea of being with mortals, and now he sees the team as his own brothers in arms.

Not only was his brother's interest in the mortals intriguing, but so was the company of men that he surrounded himself with. A man with power in the form of strength, a man with power in the form of notoriety, and a small man who hid a powerful creature from the world were standing before him, speaking with each other, laughing with each other, being friends with each other.

The thought that these incredibly different men could join together in this manner was absolutely ridiculous, but it left Loki with a lighter feeling in his stomach. Their acceptance of each other brought him… hope?

Hope was an interesting feeling for him. He hadn't felt it since his attempt at taking the Earth and being king of all mankind and since then, had returned to his normal feelings of despair. Yet he could not help but smile when the circle of men welcomed him into their group with open arms.

Chapter one was written by Domi. This chapter was written by me.


End file.
